Fear of the Dark
by laurenlycan
Summary: Autumn has never been a girl to be easily swooned. But when she moves into a new creepy home with a past to tell, she turns to a boy named Tate who understands how she feels. Much better than it sounds, personally. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own 'American Horror Story', only Autumn.

**Hey guys (: This story may seem familiar, since I did delete the old story of this. I just got tired of it and thought I'd redo it :P Enjoy!**

R&R~

_Preface_

The strings vibrated gently under his fingertips, the tune changing every milli-second. The glistening wood reflected the light of the moon by my window. The swaying body in front of me strummed the guitar with ease, the soul embedded into the song. I curled up in my blanket in my window seat with the lovely ghost boy in front of me, me lost in his voice, him lost in this reality.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms_

Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And this feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

The slowness in his voice, the tenderness as he sang to me and played the guitar like it was the most sensitive creature in the world. I felt the heart drop into the pit of my stomach and I swallowed the tears that welled up and held back the urge to throw myself at him.

Inside I trusted him.  
I also feared him just as much.  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own American Horror Story, only Autumn

**Hi guys(: I'm very glad you enjoyed the preface for this story. It's gonna be different from the last one I had and sadly deleted.  
So I hope you guys enjoy and R&R :D Thank you!  
**

* * *

Autumn~

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

But you did.

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing._

But you didn't ever notice me after.

_I don't even need your love, you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough._

Bingo. My exact feeling. My exact emotion, the hate, the tears, the ruin.  
I had the song on repeat, it was the only thing I could blast in my ears that reminded me that I didn't need him. I didn't need Joseph. It didn't matter anymore, I was moving, and I'd never see him again. I'd find someone new, someone better, and someone who didn't want me for the pleasures. I loved him with all I could give up, but I guess me telling him I was moving and that I didn't want sex anymore changed his view on me. I sat in my bedroom, soon to be just another room in a home already sold to the new owners. I looked out at the backyard lake, my head clouded in thought and the next song played.

_Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck._

I smiled to myself and thought to myself about a new beginning.

I left my bedroom, head up high, chin low, and a smile on my face.

Tate~_  
_  
It was another damn boring day in this damn house. Same day, just like every day. All I did was look out my old bedroom window, probably acting like the most emo-like kid you'd ever meet. Depressing and pouting about being dead. But you'd be sad about it too, wouldn't you? Never leaving your death place out in the world you once belonged on. Yeah, that's what I thought.  
I motioned my weight onto the new window seat the previous owners had set in for their daughter, who ran away only a few months living here since she saw and heard things. Sadly, her parents didn't believe her and every little thing she said to them was undoubtedly true. Now the damned house is for sale again. And it always will be.

Autumn~

The drive seemed to last months rather than weeks. I hated being cooped up in a tiny car for a long amount of time. I guess it really didn't matter anymore. We were driving through some lonely state when I finally put in my headphones in and closed out the world around. With the muse sound of acoustics running through my ears, I fell asleep, only to dream of darkness.

Tate~

I never felt so lonely in the most interesting house in the state, maybe even world. I walked through the kitchen and found a young Moira cleaning the kitchen floor. "Hey hot stuff." She flirted.  
I glared at her. I found no interest in a woman like her, she really was nothing but a tool. "Go to Hell."  
She laughed. "That's probably where I'd be if your damn mother didn't shoot me in the eye."  
"Guess you shouldn't have been a little whore." I mumbled as I walked past her.  
I felt her eyes on me as I strolled past her, only to find Marcy trying to get into the home. She knows about us living in the home, she knew all our pasts and all our stories. If she really wanted to, she could retell the stories of us with more detail that you could imagine. I listened to her fondle with the keys and stick it in the slot and listen to jumbling of the locks and switches as the key turned. I walked to the front entry way to meet her, as she walked in.  
"Oh good morning Tate." She said cheerfully.  
I smiled slightly. "Hi Marcy."  
She sighed. "I guess you know why I'm here.."  
I nodded. A new family.  
"Well, why don't you gather everyone and meet me in the study, I can prepare you all for them." She smiled as she hugged the dusty yellow folder to her chest.  
I nodded. "Sure thing."  
I walked to the staircase and walked up the first few steps and bellowed, "Marcy's here!"  
Hayden, Chad, and Patrick appeared at the top of the stairs and strolled down. I left the staircase and walked to the basement door, pulling it open with a loud 'bang' and a slow creak. "Marcy's here!"  
I heard Dr. Charles' voice yell "Great!" and his wife, Nora, complain to him about his job and their home being sold to undeserving mortals. I left the door open for them as I walked to the kitchen, only to find Moira and Constance talking. I growled under my breath. "Marcy's here."  
As Constance was about to breath a word, I left for the study, not wanting to look at her face again today.  
The study was full of the humble dead, Hayden and Moira taking the loveseat, Marcy in the single cushion chair and the rest stood around her. Marcy smiled at me and rotated her head to everyone else.  
"Alright. So many of you already know why you're here. As you know, the last family didn't stay any longer than a month, thanks to Hayden." Marcy said unpleasantly. Everyone turned to Hayden; she painted a smug smile on her face and twiddled her fingers at us.  
Hayden had the balls to scare the past family's daughter to the point of her running away. Then Hayden, being the slut she is, had sex with the husband and drove him insane. Thankfully, Marcy got them out of the house before more drama would start between the new coming family and the already dead one.  
"Well this family, like the last one, is a three person family. It consists of the husband and wife, and their seventeen year old daughter." Marcy said.  
I didn't move as she said 'seventeen year old daughter'. It was just going to be another girl I couldn't have.  
"The family should be arriving sometime today. They told me as they saw the house listing, that their reason for moving is to start over. Apparently the wife has lost her newborn baby and the husband lost his job due to a fire. So they've had some bad luck and wish for it to not be brought up. So expect a family that doesn't seem very…Upbeat I would say." Marcy smiled at us. "That's all I have to share then." She stood up with the folder in her hands.  
"So what do you want us to do?" Moira asked.  
Marcy smiled. "Do nothing. Let's see how this family is. Don't chase them away just yet. They need to rebuild their lives."  
Marcy turned and left the study and the front door opened with a creak and closed with a click. We all looked at each other and with a shrug, many disappeared.  
I stayed in the study, scanning the room, the dark room. A bloody wall room. With such a history, how could anyone want to live here? A place with a gruesome past and a house full of ghosts. But of course, the living doesn't know we exist unless we make ourselves present, like Marcy.  
I walked to the window, out looking the front yard and the by passers that stop and stare at our home. I couldn't stop thinking about this family, the loss they have gone through, it made me feel almost sorry for them. My thought was interrupted with a tap on my shoulder. I turned to come face-to-face with Constance. I stared at her, anger boiling up inside me. "What?"  
She looked down and smiled back up at me. She leaned in to hug me, but I backed up. "I loved you Tate. If I could go back and change everything, I would."  
I pushed past her. "If you ment any of that, you wouldn't have made the wrong choice in the first place. Should've been a parent."  
I walked away, not having any regrets of the words I spoke to her. I only have regrets that I didn't kill her along with her lover. I left the room feeling more empty than I did entering it, feeling the hate build up in me and wishing to make it all disappear. My throat felt heavy and sore. My stomach felt as if it was dumped in freezing cold water, having the stabbing pings of below 0 water stab at it over and over. I walked up the stairs to my old bedroom, with flashbacks of my death running through my head.  
I remember the bed, I sat on it as I waited for the SWAT team to burst in, I watched the scene play through in front of me. A transparent me, the bed, the guns, I heard my mother's cry behind them. I watched as I put my hands up, tucked in my ring and pinky fingers, held the hand gun to my head and breath out 'phew'. The guns fired at me as I attempted to pull out a gun, but by then, my heart stopped, I fell, and I laid there, my body motionless, my soul floating in my home. The flashback faded out at the sun hit my room through the window and I heard a car door slam. I walked over to the window just in time to see a navy colored SUV, a woman and man climbing out of it and gawking over the home. They approached the home and I left the window. Just tourists, couldn't possibly be the family. Marcy said there was three people, there was only two there.  
Just then I heard the woman yell, "Autumn. Come on out hunny! Its magnificent!"  
The third one.  
The girl.  
My heart dropped as I ran back to the window and waited for the door to open. My heart raced as the door creaked open, the light reflecting off the blue car paint. I waited; I waited for her to show herself.  
It felt like centuries before I saw her face.  
I smiled and lost my breath as I watched her petite body leave the car. She wore a taupe colored dress, her strawberry hair hung down in her natural wave, and she slammed the car door. I watched her scan the building, until she looked at my bedroom window, her eyes locked onto mine. She blinked quickly, probably thinking she's seeing things, and then she smiled, knowing it was real.  
She had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, her eyes sparkled as the sun hit her pale skin.  
She was perfect; I saw no flaw on her. But she disappeared as her parents called her and she left my view.  
I wasn't going to rid of this family, she was my second chance, my beginning, and she was the rain.  
_  
_


End file.
